


Because It's Wrong

by Thraceadams



Series: Tommy The Vampire Slayer [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bonding, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy goes off half-cocked, Adam gets angry, blood is shared, wackiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because It's Wrong

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_Cat for the beta work.

**Because It's Wrong**

Tommy glared at Adam. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"I've been around a hell of a lot longer than you, so I'd say that pretty much makes me an expert."

"You can't tell me not to go after them, get Ryan back. Just don't even try."

"You're my bonded. I'm bigger and stronger, so yes, I can."

"What the fuck ever. I'm going. And I swear to fuck, if you try to stop me, I will chain you up with silver."

Tommy stalked out of the room, muttering about know-it-all vampires. 

"I can still hear you."

**^v^**

Angrily Tommy flipped Adam off, even though he knew Adam couldn't see it. He stuffed stakes and holy water in his backpack, shrugged it on and headed for the door.

"Oh no, you don't." Adam stood in front of the door with his arms crossed.

"Get out of my way, Adam. I'm going after them with or without your help."

"With. Because you're not going alone."

"Then get some damn weapons. We're leaving."

In a flash, Adam had Tommy by the throat and pinned to the door. "We are so discussing this when we get home."

"Fine. Let me go."

**^v^**

"You know this won't be easy," Adam warned as they stood outside, looking through the windows.

"I know, but Ryan's just a kid. He doesn't deserve this. And I'm sure as hell not letting them turn him."

"Vampires kill and turn people all the time."

"Yeah, and I kill vampires. Remember? I'm the Slayer. Besides he's a friend of Mia's and I'm doing her a favor."

"Ryan might not appreciate it."

"Well, Ryan's an idiot. Pretty sure he's figured that out by now."

Tommy watched Ryan plead for his life through the window.

"He better be worth it," Adam muttered.

**^v^**

Three hours later, bloodied and bruised, Tommy limped back through the door with Adam's help. "Don't even think about saying I told you so or you'll find yourself sleeping alone."

"For how long?" Adam asked innocently.

Tommy just glared at him. "We got Ryan back, didn't we?"

"Only because we did it my way," Adam answered smugly.

"Give it up, I'm not saying it," Tommy muttered, slumping down onto the couch, his face contorted in pain.

"S'okay, baby, I know you mean it." Adam ruffled Tommy's hair on his way to the kitchen.

Tommy flipped him off again. "Fuck you."

**^v^**

Suddenly Adam was back, sniffing at the side of Tommy's neck, licking it. "The only one doing any fucking tonight will be me."

Tommy shivered and closed his eyes, hating and loving the way Adam made him feel. "I hurt," he whispered.

Adam kissed the side of Tommy's head. "I know, baby, gimme a minute and I'll fix it."

Tommy's phone rang, and he let out a loud "ow" as he answered it. "'lo?"

He listened for a second then turned to glare at Adam. "You called Buffy on me?"

Shrugging, Adam handed him a warm mug. "I needed backup."

Buffy ranted for a few minutes over the phone at him before Adam finally relieved him of it reassuring Buffy that yes Tommy was okay and no Tommy wouldn't be going off half-cocked anymore. Tommy heard her threaten to send Faith, and Adam again reassured her that everything was fine before promising to call her in a couple of days.

"I suppose you're proud of yourself," Tommy said dryly as Adam sat down next to him.

"Yup."

Tommy leaned against him, resting his head on Adam's shoulder, and Adam pulled him in close.

"I'm still mad at you."

"Okay, baby."

**^v^**

Tommy just snorted, and Adam kissed the top of his head.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. A nice hot shower will do you some good."

Lethargy filled Tommy, but he let Adam pull him up and lead him toward the bathroom. "What did you put in that tea?"

"A little of this, little of that."

"A little blood?"

"Maybe."

"Adam," Tommy whined.

"What? You needed it. You're already healing."

"I can heal on my own just fine."

"But my blood makes it faster. Besides, Buffy said I could."

"When?"

"That talk she had with me after our bonding."

**^v^**

Tommy narrowed his eyes as he looked at Adam suspiciously. "She just gave you carte blanche to share blood with me?"

Adam had the grace to look chagrined. "Well, no, but she did say I could in extreme circumstances."

Sighing, Tommy stepped under the hot water. "She meant if I'm close to dying."

"No, I'm pretty sure that would turn you."

Adam's arms slid around his waist and he nuzzled into Tommy's neck. "I'll make you a deal. I won't share blood with you without asking first if you stop acting ridiculous and putting yourself at risk all the time."

**^v^**

"You know I can't do that." Tommy stiffened in Adam's arms.

"Not asking you to stop slaying, you know I would never do that. Just asking you to remember you don't need to keep doing it with a death wish. You've got someone who wants you around for a really long time."

"I know," Tommy mumbled, turning his head and kissing Adam's chest. "I know."

"Then please start acting like it. You have no idea how much it scares me when you don't."

Tommy turned around, looking up into Adam's eyes. He could see the fear and despair in them.

**^v^**

He stretched up onto his toes, kissing Adam, nipping lightly at his lips. "Okay."

Adam drew back, searching his eyes. "That's it? Just okay?"

Tommy nodded, snuggling back into Adam's chest. "Yup, that's it. From now on, when I go out to risk my life, I'll go out with a plan."

"Smart ass," Adam replied, slapping him on the ass to emphasize his point.

"Hey." Tommy pouted. "I'm injured."

"You're already healing and that didn't hurt." He tightened his arms around Tommy. "Love you."

"Love you too. Now get me clean so you can get me dirty again."

Adam laughed.

**The End**


End file.
